


Protection

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red offers the girl protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Marian knew the second she got into trouble. The new girls around her eased away, sensing the danger. Marian had no clue who she had pissed off, but she could feel the tension in the air. Hands hit her shoulders, pushing her down. She said nothing, refused to move. Her eyes closed, serene silence washing over her, then someone spoke. A Russian. The accent was thick but the words... the words gave hope. 

"Let her up."

She remained still, refused to move. A hand caught her under the chin, drawing her up. She rose, eyes flickering open. Her breath catching at the hardness in the other woman's eyes. She had been saved, for now. 

"She is in my protection."

Marian flinches just a little. She can hear the coldness in the woman's tone. The woman speaks again. 

"Red... you are?"

"Marian."


End file.
